High School Counselors (Adopted from fantasybookworm2012)
by WiseGirl1999
Summary: 12 ADHD kids crammed into a classroom? If that's not bad enough, what about the fact that they are demigods? Join me as we see school life from the demigods' point of view, and what trouble they all can manage to get in. I'm not sure weather or not they will survive the school year with out blowing something up.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I decided to adopt this story from fatasybookworm2012, and may make some minor changes! This story was not originally my idea, so** **no ranting to me about it. The first seven chapters were written by fantasy.**

* * *

**Annabeth**

It was a normal day at Camp Half-Blood, Percy and I were sitting by the lake talking and I could hear different activities going on around camp. I heard Thalia and Nico arguing again and saw a small storm above the Dining Pavilion.

"Bad weather?" I heard a new camper of the Apollo cabin question. "Who's in charge of that again?"

I walked over to the camper to introduce myself and Percy followed me.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena," I said to her. She had brownish hair and her shirt had music notes on it.

"Camille," she said. "Daughter of Apollo."

"To answer your question, Zeus," I told her. "But, I think that might have just been an angry demigod that can control lighting."

As if on cue the storm disappeared and Thalia walked over.

"Sorry," Thalia said. "That wasn't supposed to happen."

"Camp Counselor Meeting," Will Solace, a son of Apollo, called over to Percy, Thalia, and I.

"We have to go," Percy said then the three of us made our way over to The Big House and into the Rec. Room.

Chiron trotted in and looked at all of the counselors.

"Demigods, it has come to our attention that many of the counselors are year-rounders and have been for some time. As a result, it has been decided that all of you will be attending Goode High School for the school year.

Chaos broke out around the ping pong table, Travis and Connor high fiving as they thought about all the possible pranks to play on the teachers.

"Chiron," I interjected. "Don't you think that's a bad idea? Wouldn't having all of us in one place attract monsters?"

"It's possible," Chiron told me. "But, you know how to defend yourselves and it will take some time for the monsters to come out of Tarturus."

All of us walked out of the Big House, some complaining while the others were bouncing around about all of the possible pranks, food fights, and trouble they could get into, which was just the Stoll brothers.

I walked over to Percy, shaking my head.

**Percy**

The next morning I met Annabeth at the top of Half-Blood Hill and the other counselors soon followed.

We were all going to stay in the same general area and Argus would drive us to my apartment in the strawberry truck.

We spent the entire ride talking, laughing, and bickering. When we go there Annabeth asked,

"Who's staying where?"

"You, Thalia, and Nico are staying in my apartment; Will, Connor, Travis, and Jake are in the apartment next to mine; and Katie, Drew, Clarisse, and Lou in the one across from us."

Annabeth nodded and we each walked into the apartments we'd be staying I for the next year.

"Percy!" my mom called from the kitchen than ran over and hugged me. "Annabeth, Thalia, Nico!"

She hugged the three in turn. "I'm so excited to see you. How're things at camp?"

"They're great Ms. Jackson," Annabeth said. "We're going to school for the year though."

Paul, my stepdad, walked in. I don't think he was expecting guest because he walked into the living room a screamed.

"Who are you?"

"Paul," my mom said. "This is Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico. They're friends from Camp."

"Hi. Not quite used to this yet," Paul admitted.

"It's fine," Annabeth said. "It takes some getting used to."

The six of us went and sat around the living room.

"Who are your godly parents?" Paul asked awkwardly.

"Athena," Annabeth said.

"I thought she didn't have kids," Paul said.

"Let's not get into that right now. It'd take me a century to explain. And I'd rather not have to go to another state."

"Agreed," Nico and I said.

"That place is just creepy," Nico said and we all looked at him.

"What?" he asked. "It is."

"And you live in the _Underworld_," Thalia said.

"What about you two?" Paul asked looking at Thalia and Nico.

"Zeus," Thalia said.

"Hades," Nico put in.

"So, not to be rude or anything," Paul sated awkwardly. "But, why are you here?"

"Chiron told us we had to go to school," Annabeth said. "And this was the easiest place to do that."

"Several of the head counselors are going to Goode," I added. "They're staying in other apartment close by."

"Alright. This year is going to be interesting isn't it?"

"Probably," my mom and I both stated.

* * *

**Welcome to the bottom of the screen! I hate being down here, squished by all the words. None of the words came out of my mind, so ask Fantasy any questions you may have**

**Bye, for now**

**~Nikki**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Thank you to the fastest reviewer ever: the-7-are-chosen. She is amazing!**

**Disclaimer: Brought to you by the Stolls**

**Connor: Niks does not own-**

**Travis: Hey, I was supposed to say that line!**

**Conner: No you weren't! **

**Travis: Was too!**

**Conner: Wasn't!**

**Travis: Was**

**Conner: WASN'T**

**Travis: WAS!**

***Hears sounds of breaking glass***

**Nikki: Guys! STOP! No, not the window! Well, I guess I have to say it. I don't own PJO. *Hears crackle* No! No fireworks! Kay, got to go now- AHHHH! The room's on fire! HELP ME!**

* * *

**Annabeth**

There was a knock on the door and Ms. Jackson opened the door. Katie was standing there, looking slightly frazzled.

"Is Percy home?" she asked.

"Yes," Ms. Jackson said. "Why?"

"We have a bit of a problem." Katie said as she sucked some air as if she had ran here

"What is it?" Percy asked as round the corner, a glass of something blue in his hands. I rolled my eyes at that. Typical Seaweed Brain.

"Connor and Travis started a fire and I don't think Lou can keep it tame much longer."

"I'll call the fire department," Paul volunteered as he hurriedly reached for the phone.

"No need, Percy can extinguish it," Katie said as she turned to walk away, gesturing for Percy to follow her.

Percy walked towards the door, but not before handing me the cup he was holding. "Wise Girl, will you hold this for me?" He asked before turning around and walking out the door, not giving me a chance to answer. He came back into the apartment a few minutes later and walked over and grabbed the cup out of my hands. "Thanks Wise Girl" he said before walking of towards the kitchen.

"This is going to be a really long year, isn't it?" Paul asked. Thalia, Nico and I exchanged glances before bursting out laughing.

"You have no idea," I said as my laughter died down. "You're lucky they haven't burned the apartment complex down yet."

"Ready for dinner?" Ms. Jackson asked, trying to change the topic as to not scare Paul anymore than he already was.

"Yes, Ms. Jackson," Thalia, Nico, and I chorused.

"Call me Sally," she told us and we nodded obediently.

We all headed into the kitchen to see Percy Raiding the fridge. "Percy!" Ms. J- Sally exclaimed as she pulled the sheepish Percy out of the fridge. "You couldn't wait five minutes?"

"No?" Percy managed out through his stuffed mouth, causing everyone to start laughing

* * *

Once everyone was situated around the table, Paul decided to start the conversation off... in a very awkward way.

"So, if you had to go to school why didn't you just go to your mortal families?" Paul asked which resulted in a really awkward silence.

"How about we talk about Camp instead," Percy suggested and everyone agreed.

"What is camp like anyway?" Paul asked.

"One of the best places in the world," Percy and I said at the same time then both of us blushed bright red.

We finished eating then decided to talk for a while. After about half an hour we got ready for bed and went to sleep.

* * *

**Welcome back to the bottom of the page. May I remind you that I do not own Fantasy's words, even though I added some more descriptions in there!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, chapter three! I feel bad for all the teachers... *stifles a laugh* **

**hearttoread: YOUR PRAYERS HAVE BE ANSWERED!**

**fantasybookworm2012: Thank you. Thank you very much.**

**allen r: I will try my best**

**the-7-are-chosen: YOUR PRAYERS HAVE BEEN ANSWERED TO! And guess what! We haven't been over-run by doughnuts or flying moneys yet!**

**I would also like to thank; Read To Live Live To Read, SapphireJems, annabeth lopez, annabeth the wise girl, and the-7-are-chosen for following this story! Also, thanks to Read To Live Live To Read and the-7-are-chosen for favoriting it. I love you guys!**

**::::DISCLAIMER::::**

**Nikki: Well, I would like to say that I-**

**Thalia: *runs in out of breath* Wait- wait. I'm here! She doesn't own PJO- *flying pineapple slams into head* OWW!**

**Connor: HA! HILARIOUS! Uh-oh...**

**Thalia: *lightning crackles* You'll regret that...**

**Nikki: Uh... see you at the bottom... *whips head around* NO! Don't kill him! I need him for the story! You can hurt, just not kill-**

**Connor: HEY!**

**Nikki: *shrugs* You threw the pineapple**

**I hope you enjoy! And until then, I will hide where no one can find me! BWAHAHA!**

* * *

**Annabeth**

The alarm clock went off at six and I got out of bed. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and put on a simple outfit, a grey t-shirt with a picture of a snowy owl and a pair of blue jeans. I walked into the living room and sat down waiting on everyone else to wake up.

Sally walked in and gave a startled jump.

"Good morning, Annabeth." she said, getting over the shock of seeing me up so early and walked into the kitchen

Thalia came in wearing her usual black outfit and Nico followed close behind wearing his dark clothes. Percy came in last wearing a blue t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, his hair in his usual messy style.

Paul came in and saw all four of us happily chatting with each other an the couch.

"You know, you actually seem normal when you're just talking," Paul commented, leaning back against the wall.

"Paul, we're pretty normal unless we're involved in demigod things, then we become different," I said right when the door slammed open.

"Ugh! Connor, I told you and your brother to leave me alone!" Katie yelled as she stormed into the room, red ooze dripping from her shirt.

"That however is not normal," Percy said.

"Katie, what happened?" I asked.

"The usual. The Stolls playing annoying pranks." Katie said bitterly as we heard the prankster's maniac chuckles from the hallway.

"Alright then. Time for school in about half an hour," Paul said. Katie walked back across the hall to clean up and we ate breakfast.

"Are you kids taking the bus or what?" Sally asked.

"We're walking," Thalia announced loudly before anyone could say anything

"We're going to what?" Nico said, a look of horror crossing his face

"You heard me Death Breath, we're walking."

With a lot of mumbling, we all started off to high school

* * *

We walked all the way to Goode in about thirty minutes and we weren't even out of breath.

We followed Percy as he walked inside.

"Percy!" a boy with brown hair and green eyes waved at him.

"What's up Allen!" Percy said, fist bumping said Allen.

"How was your summer? And who're these people?" asked rudely, considering we were right in front of him. I was about to say something when Clarisse beat me to the punch.

"You know, we _can _hear you," Clarisse snapped.

"Allen," Percy said. "These are some of my friends from Camp. Guys, this is Allen. Anyway, we still need to get our schedules."

"Which way is the office?" Clarisse asked. Percy pointed to the office and Clarisse walked away. Everyone else went and got their schedules. For a couple minutes, all we could hear where the rustling of papers and mumbled positives and negatives as we compared schedules. Percy, Thalia, Nico, and I had the same first period, Standard English. I noticed that Paul taught that class.

The four of us walked into the classroom and Paul gaped at us. He probably had no idea we would all be in his class, or he would have been better prepared.

"Good morning," we all said then sat down together at the back of the class. Percy's friend, Allen, had the same class and sat near us.

"I never caught your names," he said.

"I'm Annabeth Chase-" I said, about to say Daughter of Athena when Percy elbowed me in the ribs.

"Thalia," Thalia told him.

"Nico di Angelo," Nico said.

"You should already know me," Percy joked.

"Okay, class this year we will be studying classic liteture origination in and around Ancient Greece," Paul said.

"Are you serious?" I asked, and I am sure everyone else around me rolled their eyes at me excitement.

"Yes." Paul said, being cut of by me.

"Awesome!" I practically shouted.

"Styx, Annabeth that was louder than a harpies' mating call," Percy said.

"What?" Allen asked.

"We're half Greek so we curse in a few weird ways," I explained for him.

"Oh so that's why you say those weird things like Hades and Holy Hera and Oh My Gods. I finally get it now!

"For today you can just chat." Paul said and the room burst into noise.

_"Great job, Seaweed brain. You talk like you are at camp around mortals and don't give and explanation."_ I told Percy in Ancient Greek.

_"Sorry... _he said bashfully

"What language are you even speaking?" Allen asked.

"Ancient Greek," we both told him.

"How do you even know a tiny bit of that?" he asked, appalled.

"We're fluent in it," I told him. "It's easy for us because we have been speaking it forever. Remember, part Greek"

"So, are you taking a foreign language this year?" Allen asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah. We're taking Ancient Greek." Thalia said nonchalantly.

"But you already know it!" Allen protested.

"What's the point of knowing another language when you already know two?" Thalia shot back.

The bell rang right then, saving Thalia from any more battering questions. My next class was Architectural Design while Percy was going to Marine biology, Thalia mythology, and Nico forseinic sciences, so I would be all alone. Oh joy.

* * *

I walked into my Architecture Classroom and saw Allen had the same class.

"Hey, Annabeth," Allen said. "You like architecture." He stated.

"Yes. I'm actually in charge of designing the cabins at my summer camp," I told him pridefully.

The class was very interesting, even though we were just learning how to use the equipment. Afterwards it was time for Study Hall, which I ended up having with Katie, Connor, Travis, and Thallia. We all walked into Paul's room and talked about camp and things.

After Study Hall it was lunch time.

Thalia, Nico, and I searched for Percy and found him by the water fountain.

We ate lunch then had Ancient Greek. Allen was in our class and it was obvious that learning Ancient Greek was actually really hard for mortals.

"Do you need some help?" Percy offered.

"Yeah. I don't understand the difference between these two words, Kahi' re' and Me' gha' khai' re.."

"That's because there isn't one," I told him. "They mean the same thing it's just different ways of saying it. Sort of like "hey" and "hi." In English."

"Okay. Thanks."

The rest of class was spent with us spouting of fluent Ancient Greek to the teacher whenever she thought we weren't paying enough attention. After Ancient Greek**, **I had Math and Percy, Katie, Thalia, and Nico were in the class with me.

"Good morning class, we're going to do a meet-and greet so you can get to know each other. I can't stand awkward silences," the teacher a dark curly haired woman with bluish eyes said. "Anyway, I'm Ms. Foley. Everyone come up to the front of the room and gather in a circle.

Thalia, Nico, Percy, and I did as she said, everyone else following behind

"Now, you're going to tell the class your name and a few interesting facts about you. Let's start with you."

Ms. Foley pointed to Thalia.

"Thalia," she said. I don't think she could think of an interesting thing to say it's not like you can just announce to the world that you're a demigod.

"An interesting fact?" Ms. Foley asked.

"Annabeth? Any help?" Thalia asked, glancing over at me.

"Seriously, Thals?" Nico asked.

"Just say something about the weather. That always gets you out of awkward conversations," Percy said.

"Fine. I like lighting storms. Now, you two mind your own business."

"Whatever," Nico said.

"Geez, Pinecone Face. We were just trying to help.." Percy said, smirking when he saw that he struck a nerve by using Thalia's hated nickname.

"Do the four of you already know each other somehow?" Ms. Foley asked.

"Yeah," Percy said. "It'd be really weird if we didn't." He said in his 'duh' tone. "I mean, I'm not going to call a random stranger 'Pinecone face'. I would probably get punched."

Thalia smirked. "You mean like this?" She said, raising her fist mockingly.

The teacher gasped. "No, don't-"

Thalia snickered, then lowered her arm. "Geez, like I would punch Perce. Annie over here would either kill me for punching him or not letting her punch him first."

"How about you?" she asked and pointed a shaking finger at me. I looked around and saw all the mortals were looking on, some in horror and some in giddiness.

"I'm Annabeth and I haven't gone to an actual school since I was seven," I stated, seeing the teacher's face twist in concern. _At least she is not threating Thalia with suspension for punching Seaweed Brain._

"Why not?" Ms. Foley asked.

"I've gone to a Summer Camp that doubles as a boarding school since then. I don't have a reason."

"That's pretty cool," a girl with reddish hair and blue eyes said. "I'm Lana by the way."

"Did Annabeth really just say that?" Nico asked.

"Why is that so shocking, Nico?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well, you're Annabeth. The great Annabeth Chase always has a reason!" Nico said mockingly. I scowled at him when the red-headed girl spoke up.

"Hey!" Lana yelled. "No one has half a clue what you're talking about. Back on topic."

"Right."

"Why didn't you just go to a normal school?" a different kid asked.

"Reasons," Thalia and I said at the exact same time.

"What reasons?" he asked.

"We just chose to okay?" Thalia snapped, obviously annoyed with this kid.

"And you're parents were cool with that?" Mr. Annoying asked... again.

The silence that followed suite was quite noticeable.

"Can someone else talk?" Percy asked.

"Yes, go ahead," Ms. Foley said, looking relieved.

"Percy and I like swimming." I saw Ms. Foley's face sag in relief when Percy gave a normal answer.

"Like?" Thalia asked. "You're practically a fish."

"I don't spend that much time in the water." Percy defended.

"If you could figure out how you'd fill your cabin with water."

"Thalia, there's a fountain in it already and I don't think Mr. D. would be too happy about any thing being completely submerged in water."

"He's bitter. We all know it," Thallia said.

"Who's Mr. D?" Lana asked.

"One of the camp directors. Though I don't think he actually wants to be there half the time," I explained.

"How many kids go to your Camp?" another random person shot out.

"Ask Annabeth," Percy said. "I've never gotten bored enough to count."

"It's not boredom," I countered. "It's needing something to do. And about four hundred."

"You actually counted?" Nico asked.

"What else was I supposed to do?"

"Go swimming," Percy offered.

"Do you not remember the last time I even tried?" I said, crossing my arms.

"Next," Ms. Foley said and pointed to Nico.

"Nico di Angelo."

"Are you going to say an interesting fact, Death Breath?" Thalia asked.

"No," Nico responded coldly.

"You have to," Lana said.

The bell rang and we all jumped and rushed out of the classroom.

Lana followed us.

"So, I wanted to ask you. If you've been going to your summer camp then why did you suddenly start coming to Goode?" she asked as she caught up to us.

"The camp directors decided we needed to be in the real world and be normal for a while," I told her when I heard a shout from down the hall.

"Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, Nico! Wait up guys!"

"Hey, Katie," I told her as she ran up beside us.

"Hi, I'm Katie," Katie said looking at Lana. "What's your name?"

"Lana."

"Oh, that's pretty!" Katie exclaimed, smiling at Lana while a blush crept up Lana's checks.

"Ready to head home?" I asked, breaking the tension between the rest of us that Katie seemed to be oblivious to.

"Once we find everyone else. By the way, the Stolls are in the principal's office." Katie informed.

We all chuckled at the thought, because we all knew it would happen.

"On the first day?" Lana asked.

"There is a reason camp is never boring," I told her. "Katie, what did the Stolls do?"

"Put a stink bomb in the girls bathroom, pickpocketed the Track coach, and started a food fight at our lunch period." Katie said nonchalantly.

We all laughed again, except for Lana, who looked confused.

"How did they manage to make a stink bomb?" Lana asked.

"No one knows.." Nico said mysteriously.

Thalia elbowed him. "Little dramatic much, Death Breath?"

"We can wait for a little while." I told Katie as we sat down on a couple of benches near the door.

"Why can't you just leave without them?"

"Because no matter how good they are at navigating, it is possible they don't know how to get back to the apartment," Katie said.

"Are you all staying together?" Lana asked.

"Close to each other yes."

"Why not just go to your parent's houses?" she asked.

"My dad live in California," I told her.

"My mom died when I was thirteen," Thalia said. "And my dad lives in a different town."

We each told her roughly and evasively what happened to our mortal families.

"I'm sorry I asked," Lana said.

"Whatever," we all said, the room thick with tension.

Lana turned and walked out the doors, calling out a soft goodbye before they closed.

Paul chose that moment to walk into the hallway.

"Hey, guys. Do you need a ride home or to camp or what?" he asked then saw that we were sitting in an awkward silence. "What happened."

"Nothing. Just ran out of things to talk about," Percy told him.

Suddenly, the Stolls ran out of the Principal's office, laughing all the way. "Let's go home guys!" They chorused.

We all walked out of the school, talking and laughing.

* * *

***peeks out behind pillow fort* Was it okay? And are they still fighting?**

***crash***

**Connor: AHHH! My spleen!**

**Thalia: BWAHAHA!**

**Nikki: Well then...**

**:::::::::Disclaimer Break:::::::::**

**Percy: No Pineapples were harmed in the making of this chapter. I repeat-**

**Nikki: *puts hand on hips* you just wanted to get into the disclaimer, didn't you.**

**Percy: No...**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have returned! And I brought friends!**

**Nico: You have FRIENDS! I thought you were just a lonely person who lounges out in front of the computer all day.**

**Nikki: Hey! *reaches to last chapter and takes pineapple***

**Nico: Wait! No don't- *tries to run away* Ouch! *fails***

**Nikki: We then, *rubs her hand together* enjoy the story! I don't own PJO!**

**Public Service Announcer: If you would like your character or yourself to be in these little Disclaimers in between the margins, PM WiseGirl1999-**

**Nikki: Ahem. The name's Nikki**

**PSA: Fine. -Nikki and apply. Tell her an interesting comment or statement, and the best will be put in the next disclaimer! *For ALL chapters from now on! Make sure you put what you might like to say, do, or interact with! You may also leave it in a review!**

**THE ANSWERS TO ALL OF YOUR QUESTIONS**

**fantasybookworm2012: Yes, I did enjoy writing about stink bombs. I would believe they could make them**

**nj: I have a plot idea, but that may come up later, just not now**

**the-7-are-chosen: Thank you! Thank you very much! *dramatically bows* That might come up later in the story...**

* * *

**Annabeth**

The next morning I woke up to hear Thalia and Nico shouting at each other in Ancient Greek. Since when do they get up so early? I sighed and got out of bed. I walked down stairs and plopped onto the couch, watching Thalia and Nico go at it.

"What is that noise?" Paul asked walking into the living room a few minutes after me.

"Thalia and Nico are yelling in Ancient Greek," I explained, trying to ignoring the fact that he insulted a major part of demigod culture.

Percy walked out of the bathroom, his hair looking ruffled like always. "Hey guys? Thalia and Nico fighting again?" He asked, though it sounded more like a statement.

"Yes, actually." Paul said, wincing from the loudness of the argument. "Is there any possible way to calm them down?" Paul begged.

"Yes," I told him then switched to Ancient Greek. _"Thalia, Nico can you please stop bickering? We're going to be late and we don't know what might happen on the way to school!"_

"What did you just say?" Paul asked, staring at me. I looked at him and translated what I had said into English.

"Thalia, Nico, can you please stop bickering? We're going to be late and we don't know what might happen on the way to school."

"That's all you have to say?" Paul asked. "Why didn't you do that five minutes ago?!" He exclaimed.

"Wise Girl was probably having too much fun listening to it," Percy said, right before I hit him upside the head.

Thalia and Nico sat down on opposite sides of the couch, glaring at each other as Sally Walked into the living room.

"Ready for breakfast?" she announced as Percy jumped up, his eyes looking like Mrs. O'Leary's when we play 'Get the Greek" with her.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain, it's only food," I chided playfully, causing everyone to burst into laughter, causing Percy's ears to turn red.

We ate breakfast quickly then walked to school with the rest of the head counselors.

* * *

Somewhere along the way, Thalia and Nico's argument got started back up.

We walked through the doors of Goode High School and ran into Lana. Literally. Percy, being his Seaweed Brain self, wasn't paying attention and ran into the poor mortal.

Percy sheepishly smiled and bent down and helped her back up.

"Sorry..." He said, his words quiet.

"It's okay..." She replied in the same manner, the atmosphere getting tense around us.

_"Because I said so!_" I heard Thalia yell as she stormed through the doors.

_"I'm older than you!" _Nico countered, following right behind and looking like smoke would start pouring out of his ears at any second.

_"You're thirteen and I'm sixteen! How are you older than me?"_

"What's wrong with them?" Lana asked, the tension breaking a little.

"This happens all the time," I told her nonchalantly.

"Are you going to stop them?"

"They'll give up eventually," Percy said, right when I commented,

"I already tried." We glanced at each other and blushed, turning away again. The whole time, Lana was watching with curious, but knowing eyes.

"The also might just continue yelling until someone gets annoyed and tells them they're trying to sleep." Connor said, referring to a moment back at camp, causing us all to smile, except for Nico and Thalia, who were still yelling profanities in Ancient Greek.

"Wasn't it like ten in the morning then?" Katie asked.

"Thalia, Nico. Just go to class," Percy said.

"No!" they both yelled at him. "Who's right?"

"Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"I'm not in this," I said. "How about you're both right and we move on with our lives?"

"Fine," Thalia and Nico said then walked to English.

"I really hope they don't start doing that in Greek class. The teacher might actually understand what they are saying," Katie said before walking of to her homeroom.

The rest of us departed, heading for our separate classes. Me and Percy walked through the halls, holding hands. Looks like no one thought that Percy would ever be holding hands with a girl. Which is good. I'm the only one that can.

"Hey, guys," Allen said as we got to class. We waved and walked to the back where he, along with Thalia and Nico, was sitting.

We were about to sit down when Paul called out.

"Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, where are the rest of the kids from Camp?" Paul said as he rummaged through a box.

"Other classes," I told him. "Why?"

"Because I need a hundred copies of a book translated into English."

I stared at him in disbelief. "What? Why?"

"They sent me Ancient Greek copies of it." He said, holding up a book, which clearly had Greek letters making out the title.

"Seriously?" Percy asked. "It's almost a dead language and they sent you that many books in it?"

"How would you guys be able to do anything about it?" A very high-pitched voice called out. I looked over and saw a girl who reminded me of some of the more annoying daughters of Aphrodite: total self-conceited, fake, blonde hair, and a cake load of make-up on her face.

"We're fluent in Ancient Greek." Was all I said, before turning away and looking towards Paul.

"It wouldn't be a good idea to stick 12 ADHD kids in a room and tell them to translate around 100 copies of a book, but I could do it during Study Hall."

"Thanks Annabeth. Percy? Would any of you wish to help?" He asked, though it sounded more like a demand. "I will give extra credit for doing it."

Percy grumbled, "Fine.., I will help Pa-Mr. Blofis"

Suddenly, the first bell rang and everyone flooded to their seats.

"Okay, we were going to start the Odyssey today but we can't because the books we were sent are written in Ancient Greek. So, once we get them translated into English we can start. For today we're going to learn a little about the gods and goddesses of Ancient Greece."

"Mr. Blofis," Allen asked, raising his hand. "No offense, but you're an English teacher how do you know anything about that?"

"I don't. Which is why we're going to watch a video on it."

Allen blushed slightly and looked down at his desk as the other kids cracked up.

Paul was about to turn the computer on and use the Internet. I didn't register that thought though...

"Uh, Annabeth? Will the internet attract monsters, even though we are not using it?" Percy whispered to me.

Suddenly, I jerk upright and said frantically, "Paul, I'll teach. Don't turn the Internet on."

Paul turned around in confusion, but when he saw the look on the demigods' faces, he agreed "Uh, okay Annabeth." He sent me and Percy that obviously said 'You better tell me what that was about.

"Do you need a list of the gods? I have one up here," Paul offered.

"No. I can recite the Camp video word for word by now."

"Please don't," Percy said.

"Oh, Hades, no it'd take too long. Now, are you three going to help or not?"

"Sure," the three of them said and walked up to the front of the classroom.

The Blond chick from before rudely yelled out "Why are you letting them teach the class?"

"Because we know more about Greek Mythology than some stupid video would," Thallia answered before I could.

"How come?" asked a girl who was sitting up front, her Hazel eyes showing curiosity. She had blond hair like the other girl, but, unlike her, it looked real and the girl actually looked smart. My type of person.

"We are all Greek," I said towards her, then turned around to tell the others what we would talk about.

"Okay, lets give them the crash course on the gods. Twelve Olympians, Hades, and Hestia," I said.

"Okay, Thalia you start." I commanded, turning towards her.

"With who?" Thalia asked.

"Who do you think, Lighting Girl?" Nico teased.

"Right." Thalia said, turning around to face the class. "Anyways, Zeus is the king of the gods, god of the sky, has control over storms and is believed to have a temper."

"Poseidon," Percy said. "God of the oceans and earthquakes. Created horses and the father of Cyclops. His son is a minor god, Triton and his wife's name is Amphitrite."

"Athena," I said.

"Please do not quote every little thing you know about her," Thalia said. "We'd be here to see a thousand winter solstices."

"Fine. Anyway, Athena. Patron of Athens, goddess of wisdom, battle strategy, and weaving. Cursed Medusa with hair of snakes and petrifying people on sight after she caught her and Poseidon in her temple the Parthenon. Gave Athens and olive tree as a gift. Created the first spi-spi-spider, Arachanae."

"Okay, next umm…Nico do Hades."

"Hades, god of the Underworld, kidnapped Persephone, and forced her to be ihis wife."

"Where's Katie when you need her?" Thallia asked. "Nico you totally just led up to that myth."

"Sorry..." Nico said, crossing his arms.

"Not important. I will just do Demeter," I said, trying to keep a fight from breaking out. "Demeter, mother of Persephone, goddess of plants. Controls the seasons, when her daughter is in the Underworld it is winter and fall and when she isn't it is summer and spring."

"Artemis," Thalia said. "Goddess of the moon, hunt, and maidenhood. She has eternally sworn off boys and has no children nor will she ever. She treats her 'hunt' as her children. The hunt is a group of girls that swear off boys and are partially immortal."

"Apollo," I added. "Artemis' twin brother. God of music, poetry, archery, and medicine."

"Dionysus," Percy said. "god of wine and chivalry. Hates demigods..." He muttered under his breath.

"Hera," Thalia said bitterly. "Goddess of marriage and family. Zeus' wife."

"Hestia," Percy said, "Goddess of the home and hearth."

"So basically, those are a few of the gods and goddesses we might read about if others come up we'll tell you," I said and the four of us sat down.

"That was all by memory?" Allen asked.

"Yeah." We all said.

"How!" Allen exclaimed, looking confused

"We all studied Greek Mythology at camp because it is in our heritage. That's how we all met," I explained, leaving out the part where we were the children of all powerful beings.

"That's cool." Allen said half-heartedly

Before I could figure out why, the bell rang and we headed to our next class.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Amazing? Horrifying? There is this magical box at the bottom of the page that you can click and tell me what you thought! Please use it, it is there for a reason!**

**Thanks to IcyFrozenFairies and Rudimental for newly following me! You rock!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HI! I am back with another [short] chapter. I would say sorry, but I had homework *shudders* over the summer and had to work on that. Oh, and AUTO CORRECT change Thalia's name, not me. It was AUTO CORRECT!**

**Nico: Who cares? You could have just wrote/copied it sooner!**

**Nikki: *glares at Nico* excuse me?**

**Nico: U-u-uh- BYE! *sprints towards the door***

**Thalia: Well, She doesn't own PJO. Just this laptop. Yep.**

**PSA: And to the Answers...**

**~~~~***Line Break***~~~~**

**hearttoread: I FIXED IT! BLAME AUTO CORRECT!**

**the-7-are-chosen: Yes it did! And again, AUTO CORRECT!**

**Alice: Yes. Yes it does *smirks evilly***

**PokemonandPJO: Thanks!**

* * *

**Annabeth**

After our next class, Lana walked over to us right in the middle of Thalia and Nico arguing about Hades knows what.

"_Do I look like I care, Death Breath?"_

"_No! But, no one cares so shut it Pinecone Face!"_

"_Why should I?"_

"_I said so."_

"_Don't care, you're not the boss of me!"_

"Ready for lunch?" Lana asked, glancing over at the two arguing. "Are those two siblings, because I fight less with my brother." she questioned.

"What?" Thalia asked. "Death Breath, my brother? Yeah right and school isn't a waste of time."

"You do look alike," Percy put in. "And you _are _sort of technically related so it isn't that far- fetched-"

"Shut up, Kelp Head. And I didn't know you could use words as big as that!" Thalia mocked.

"Thalia, be nice. Ready to go get something to eat?" I asked everyone.

"Sure," everyone chorused and we walked to the cafeteria meeting Allen in the center after getting whatever they called this mush to eat.

"So, what do you guys think of normal school so far?" Allen asked as we all sat down.

"We haven't even been here three days," I said. "Knowing our luck something will go wrong," I said.

"Wow, Annie, I haven't heard that since you were a little kid." Thalia mocked me.

"I was _not_ little! Don't call me Annie!" I protested.

"You were seven," Thalia said. "That's little."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not! Besides, what little kid carries around a hammer?"

"You. And you almost killed us. Thanks by the way."

"Sorry, but in my defense you scared the Hades out of me."

"What?" Allen asked.

"Having a weird conversation about when we met, sort of ending up at camp together," I told him.

"Okay, why did you have a hammer?"

"I was seven. I don't even remember."

After school, Percy invited Allen and Lana over and when we got home Paul screamed then realized that they were mortals and weren't trying to kill us.

"Guys, do you know anyone who speaks Latin?" he asked.

"No. That's a dead language that we didn't bother learning," Percy said. "Annabeth, do you know it?"

"No. Though I think Malcolm might have learned it at school one year. I can ask him if you want. Why?"

"The teacher's book is written in Latin."

"I feel bad for you, Mr. Blofis, you keep getting stuff in dead languages," Lana said. "How do they even DO that?

* * *

**A/N: I didn't really change much in this chapter... so yeah.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I AM BACK! Special thanks to people at the end!**

**Connor: Took you long enough...**

**Nikki: You do realize that I am in charge of the story, right? **

**Connor: *gulps* y-y-yes, Lady Nikki-**

**Nikki: DON'T CALL ME THAT!**

**Connor: SORRY! *holds hands up***

**Travis: NikkiDoesntOwnPjoOrUsePunctuation**

**Nikki: Thanks Travis...**

**Death is my daddy: Smiles back!**

**Science Geek8538: Thanks!**

**hgpjgoodness: I updated. Never doubt that**

**hearttread: No prob! All is forgiven!**

**Marvel Towers: I'm glad!**

* * *

**Percy**

Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and I all had Health and, needless, to say that teacher wasn't thinking clearly when she picked the activity.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Hallie and we're going to pull out a popsicle stick so you can answer a question about yourselves. If no one volenteers I'll call people to go. Alright?"

The class nodded. "Who wants to pick?"

A girls hand on the other side of the room shot up.

"Yes?"

"Debrah," a girl with choppy brown hair replied.

"Alright, Debrah pick."

She pulled out a popsicle stick and read in a loud, clear, confident voice, "What is the hardest thing you've ever done?"

The other three demigods and I shared a look. _This isn't going to end well..._

"Debrah, go ahead and answer." Mrs. Hallie coaxed.

"When I was in a boat on a lake, but it broke and we had no one to save us, so we had to swim all the way back to shore," Debrah said, smiling.

"Alright, very good. Who's next?"

A girl in the back shyly raised her hand.

"T_ta_talk to pe_pe_ople_I don't know," she said.

"What's your name?" Mrs. Hallie asked.

"Ella."

"Alright, anyone else?"

It was annoying me how she didn't seem to care that Ella had probably never raised her hand in class before. I was starting not to like her very much.

No one raised their hand.

I don't blame them.

"Alright, how about you?" she asked, pointing to Annabeth.

"I'd rather not answer," Annabeth replied.

"Come on."

I shared a glance with Thalia. There was no way she would tell the mortal that-

"Okay. Fine. Going back to the place I ran away from."

Nico, Thalia, and I gaped at her.

"Is it reveal everything day?" Nico joked.

"Shut up," Annabeth mumbled, crossing her arms.

"Care to elaborate?" Mrs. Hallie asked.

"I'm fine." Annabeth stated dryly.

"Okay, how about you?" she pointed to Thalia.

"No way." Thalia said.

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Just one thing?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Stop," Annabeth said. "She doesn't want to talk about stuff, you can't make her."

"Thank you, Annie." Thalia replied.

"Ugh!" Annabeth complained. "Why did you come up with that?"

"Because it fit. And it annoyed you." Thalia stated, smirking.

"I swear it's a miracle we're actually friends."

"How about you?" Mrs. Hallie asked me, changing the topic.

"I don't know." I stated, pondering what it could be.

"You have to!" she protested, looking very annoyed. At least we know she isn't a monster now, she would have attacked already

"No, I mean I know of hard things I've done but I don't know what's the hardest." I explained, mentally rolling my eyes

"Good answer, Kelp Head," Thalia said.

"Thank you? Was that supposed to be an insult?"

"No. I'm not that sarcastic."

Nico, Annabeth, and I looked at her.

"Maybe a little." she admitted.

"Just answer... Um, what is your name?" The teacher asked.

"Percy."

I thought of watching Bianca and Zoe die. I thought of thinking I'd never see Annabeth again. I thought of Nico hating my guts for Bianca's death.

"Seeing my friends in pain," I said simply, summing up everything.

"Aww….. love you too," Thalia said sarcastically.

"Normally, people would think that that was sweet, Thals."

"How would I know what to do normally? I'm not normal!"

"True," I agreed, smirking. "You are very weird."

"How long did that take you to figure out, Kelp-for-brains?" Thalia joked.

"Will you PLEASE stop disrupting the class!" the teacher yelled at us before turning to Nico with a strained smile. "Will you answer the question?"

Nico shook his head.

"Come on, please."

"No. I don't want to talk about it."

"Surely you do. Buried emotions can boil and fester."

"Nico, oh gods I know what your thinking. Sorry," I apologized.

"Percy for gods' sakes stop blaming yourself!" Annabeth yelled at me

"Nico?" Mrs. Hallie asked.

"Fine. Finding out my sister died. Are you happy?"

The mood turned to stone.

"Alright that's enough. You four need therapy." she commented.

"Yeah, right. That'll work," Thalia said sarcastically. "The thearapist would probably go insane."

"Stay after class so we can talk."

Annabeth turned to me and began speaking in Ancient Greek,

"_We could have made her think we were crazier had we mentioned some of the worse things in our lives."_

The teacher went around and asked questions to everyone else, but kept glancing back over at us the entire time.

The bell rang and the four of us stayed in class.

"The school has a thearapy group for troubled children during study hall, you need to go," she said

"We're not troubled!" Thalia yelled.

"You're in denial," she said. "I'd be heading to the library if I were you.

"But I promised to help Mr. Blofis during study hall!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"To bad. Now go to the Library, I will check up on you to make sure you get there." she said before pushing us out the door.

**Annabeth**

I grumbled to my self as I stormed out of the class room and accidently collided with the nice blonde girl from Paul's class. She fell backwards onto the ground, papers flying out of her note books. "Gods, I'm sorry!" I said as I helped her clean up her mess.

"Guys, head towards the Library without me," I yelled at Percy, Thalia and Nico.

I heard their mutter replies as I turned back to the girl. I picked up her notebook, which had fallen open when it landed. It was full of thousands of really great drawings. "Wow," I muttered right when the girl saw me looking at it. She yelped and snatched in from me, snapping it shut. I was labeled _Kiana's notebook._

"Sorry Kiana, I didn't mean to pry," I apologized sheepishly as I got up to walk away.

I heard foot steps behind me. "Wait! It's ok Annabeth. It's just that-"

I spun around to look at her quizzically. "How do you know my name?"

She smiled softly. "I was in your Health class."

A frown formed on my face at the mention of the class.

Noticing the tension in the air, she shuffled uncomfortably before sighing. "Well, I need to get to the Library. I always go there during study hall," she said sadly before moving to walk away.

I felt sad for the girl, it seemed like she didn't have many friends. "Can I walk with you? This stupid therapy thing is in there."

A smile lit up her face as we turned to walk towards the Library. "Sure!" she replied enthusiastically.

* * *

I officially don't like the library anymore.

After saying good bye to Kiana and making sure that she would eat lunch with us today, I look for my friends. I made my way over to the table where they sat with one other kid who had lime green hair and a ripped hoodie on and a teacher with curly brown hair and glasses.

"Hey guys," I said as I took my seat.

Percy, Nico and Thalia turned to look at me. "What took you so long to get here, Annie? And who was that girl?" Thalia questioned.

I smiled at the mention of Kiana. "That's Kiana, I accidently bumped into her in the hall and had to stop to help her pick up her stuff. I found out that she is a really great drawer, and even likes drawing buildings! I invited her to eat lunch with us and I plan to see if she likes architecture! Maybe she could get a schedule-"

Percy interrupted me, saying, "Wise Girl, calm down. You can freak out about Katrina later."

I glared at him. "Her name is Kiana!"

"Okay, I'm Mr. Landon and we're going to go around in a circle and introduce ourselves." the teacher, obviously Mr. Landon, interrupted. Maybe he didn't want a fight to break out between the 'troubled kids'.

"Starting with you," he pointed to me.

"Annabeth Chase," I said.

"Why are you here?"

"My health teacher told me to come, I'm not a troubled kid," I pointed out.

"Why'd your teacher tell you to come?"

Mrs. Hallie banged in just then, causing the two students who were studying and the librarian to shush her. I caught Kiana's eyes and she rolled her eyes at them before mouthing _Good Luck._

"Annabeth is in here because we were talking about hardest challenges in class and she said her's was going back to somewhere she ran away from. You know what that means, something must have been her breaking point at one time."

"Seriously?" Thalia yelled, causing another round of shushes. "I've known her since she was seven and I know practically everything about her. Did you really just say she couldn't handle something?"

"Thalia!" I shouted. "Chill out." even though I was fuming on the inside. How dare this lady!

"Calming down." was all she replied

"Her, she wouldn't tell me what her hardest challenge was and she clearly has suffered some pain." Mrs. Hallie said, pointing a finger at Thalia.

"It's rude to point, lady!" Thalia exclaimed

"Percy, was watching his friends in pain. And Nico was finding out his sister died."

Mrs. Hallie then walked away, only to be replaced by the Librarian, Ms. Wong. "I'm sorry Mr. Landon, but you need to move into one of the conference rooms in the back. You are disturbing my students."

"Okay, which one?" he asked cheerfully.

"1 A" was all she replied before waltzing away.

"Okay kids. Meet me back here on every Monday and Friday during study hall! You may go now!" Mr. Landon said right before the bell rang.

You would hate the library too.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter! Who likes Kiana? I know I do!**

**Connor: Who's Kiana?**

**Nikki: GO AWAY.**

**Connor: Geesh, fine.**

**Thanks to newly and un-thanked followers: Random Person with No Name, PercabethLoverForLife, I'm , Moon knight rulz, Mariepc, AmyRose99, Agent DJ of Awesomenary SpyInc, Son of Erebus god of Shadows, PokemonandPJO, sapphire-eyed cat, plug1119, Percabeth fan extrodinare, Science Geek8538, Butter Lover2345, ocean26, Amber576, and Marvel Towers ****and favorites: sapphire-eyed-cat, ocean26, annabeth lopez, Son of Erebus god of Shadows, Science Geek8538, PJAC19, Marvel Towers, AmyRose99 and Ambar576! I love you guys!**


	7. Poll

**I AM SORRY THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! Please don't kill me, but I need you all to take a poll on my profile that will help me see which stories I need to update more regularly. Please, this is will help my sanity if you do this. **


End file.
